Fatal Attraction
by xxxKoishii Mazohisutoxxx
Summary: Ryoku comes to the human realm to deliver a message and complete a task. How will Kurama react and will their friendship resurface intime to stop Ryoko's terrible fate? R
1. Chapter 1

Fatal attraction

Kurama slowly walked through the park reviling in the heavenly cherry blossom scents and they way they danced in the cool night breeze. It had been a long day and all he needed was something to loosen his nerves. His mother had left Tokyo to go on a vacation in the Bahamas and he couldn't for the life of him figure why she would want to go halfway across the world on those damned contraptions called planes and he was all alone in their home. The emptiness of it had made him a little claustrophobic and the only choice he had had was to go for a walk in the park even if it was twelve in the night and cold as hell.

He breathed in and if possible walked even slower through the park. He stopped when he heard a soft heavenly voice softly as it carried on the wind singing in Japanese what sounded to him like a sorrowful love song. The voice sang these words:

**_Hitori de wa, tooi ashitta wo--------- When I'm alone, tomorrow feels so far away_**

**_Yoake no mama de, koesou de--------- And I must go over still into the darkness of day_**

Butsukatteikya kokeru omio yo------- If I try to play it safe, it will no doubt fail 

**_Konya mo mata, sure chigai------ and tonight it won't go well between us again_**

_**The voice swelled here and stopped as the owner began to dance.**_

Kurama didn't realize he had been walking toward the voice until he saw someone dancing in the moonlight. She was beautiful and had such a heavenly voice. The moonlight lighted up her face and shone off her long curly metallic blue hair, which was flying all about as she twirled wildly. Her skin seemed so flawless in the moonlight and the light fabric of her dress fluttered adding to her ethereal glow. Beginning softly and slowly she was joined by the playing of a host other beings. The long sleeves of her dress followed her as she glided around the pavilion. The cherry blossoms added to the surreal vision. She continued to sing.

**_Hottokeba, hashiru omio yo---- If I let my emotions free,_**

**_Yume mo mama, sure chigai----- My dreams will once again not go well_**

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu--- I want to control all my luck Semete, jibun de dashiire WO sasete—That may be used up before my life has ended 

**_Nando kimi Ni, ketsu mazuitemono- I hurt myself because of you, over and over_**

_**NANDO KIMI NI KETSU MAZUITEMONO…………………**_

She moved around the pavilion catching the cherry blossoms in her long white colored sleeves and stopped looking into Kurama's eyes. He made a step toward her and she stepped back a smile growing across her face. He smiled back and made another step towards her. She laughed this time and threw the blossoms in his face. She held out her hand to him and said softly.

" Konichiwa, Youko san."

Kurama stared into her eyes his mirroring his shock, " How is it that you know who and what I am?"

"We've met before youko san."

"When?"

"When you died and entered the human's womb. I was your guide remember?"

"Ryoko?"

_**Well I know this short but the other chapters will be longer. I hope y'all review when you read. What will happen when the lovers reunite after so long tell me what you think and maybe I'll go with the idea I receive most. **_


	2. Chapter 2

True Motives.

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but Ryoko all mine.**_

Thanks to the people who review unlike the others who hit my site and couldn't take un momento to review.

_**Let's begin shall we!**_

"Ryoko?" Kurama said staring disbelievingly at the woman in front of him.

She laughed and pulled him into an embrace. He hugged back and began to laugh happily.

"It's been sixteen years why is it only now that I am meeting you!"

She stopped smiling and looked into his lovely green eyes, hers a mask of sorrow. " I come here not for myself but for another being. One whom you know and I fear love greater than I…" she was cut off by a thunderous booming voice.

" Ryoko!"

She looked up and saw her fathers face in the clouds. She pulled away from Kurama and ran to the ghost players chanting a mantra and touching each of them. They bowed gravely to her and disappeared one by one. She turned to him and bowed herself before disappearing. He reached for her but she had already gone leaving him alone in the Cherry blossom pavilion.

He awoke the next morning bewildered and a little afraid. Seeing her had brought up old memories of his life as Youku the legendary fox bandit and her words haunted him even now. He went into the bathroom hoping the warm water would help start his senses as he had a day full of finals in his Nigen School. He sighed. School something that he did to fit into his new life that he actually found quite trivial. He dressed and ate a sandwich before grabbing his bag and leaving the apartment complex.

His thoughts drifted to when he had been a demon and had Ryoko by his side. The two had been like brother and sister and although she had received much fame most higher- ranked demons knew who she was and respected her greatly. He wondered whom she had come to him for and why her father had nearly destroyed the city when he called. What was stranger still was how she left and what she had done before she had. He continued to think about this all during his exams and somehow still managed to pass with flying colors.

Ryoku came out of her father's conference hall and walked down the narrow halls to her room. It was fortunate she had seen him again but it seemed as if someone was plotting against her. She had perfected the tunnel opening spells and could now move freely through both worlds and this made her plan and mission a whole lot easier.

She entered her room and sealed the door with a spell. Lying on her bed she closed and her eyes and thought back on the person who had begged her to find Kurama. She remembered how the spirit had come and haunted her for days until she finally opened her mind and spoke to it. It had come to ask her to find Kurama and separate the youko from him and bring him back the Makai. She had laughed and asked why. She remembered the words all too well, " If the two are not separated soon they'll both die and their spirits will be lost forever."

She had retorted why should she care, the Bandit had left her to fend for herself because he had been too greedy and got killed and what's more she had done enough when she guided him to the human world.

The spirit had replied in an ominous tone and she shuddered just thinking about. She fixed herself on the bed and buried her head into her pillow and began to cry. She knew now whether she succeeded or failed she would not live past this year.


	3. Chapter 3

Fatal #3

Disclaimer: me na own YU YU HAKUSHO likle Caribbean dialect fou ahyou

She fell into a restless sleep, her tiger demon senses on the offensive. One of her nursemaids had been sent to summon her to her father's chamber and was now entering her room. It just so happened that the maid disliked Ryoko with a passion and was trying her best since she had entered the staff to cause some dishonor or some other misfortune to befall her.

She entered the room and walked up to her bed. She stood glaring at the sleeping figure her hands on her hips. Then her expression changed to that of wicked glee and she raised her hand to slap Ryoko. Her mind was racing. For once she could hit the little snot and have a perfectly good reason to justify her actions. She brought her hand down and as she was about to make contact with Ryoko's face her eyes flew open and she caught the maid's hand. She growled and sat up, her hand in a vice grip around the maid's neck, her claws beginning to draw blood. She was snapped out of her blood thirsty state by the maids screaming. Her eyes stopped glowing red and returned to their normal color. Looking blankly at the girl she released her and jumped out the bed.

Mei (the maid) got to her feet slowly and dusted herself off trying to regain her composure. Walking to the door she delivered her message and ran from the room. Ryoko sighed and went to her father's chamber.

Kurama looked at the clock and let out an exasperated sigh, the day seemed much longer than usual. He was eager to go back to park to look for Ryoko and so was Youko. He had been fighting to keep control for the better part of the day and he was succedding so far but he wasn't sure he would be able to keep him contained much longer. Something had made him restless and he was keeping it from Kurama, which troubled him. The bell rang and Kurama bolted from his seat and ran to the park hoping to find her. The pavilion was empty and he couldn't hide his disappointment. He slumped into one of the park benches and rubbed his temples. The power struggle between himself and the Youko was growing exhausting and he would have relinquished his body to him if he were certain of what the fox would do. He tried to read the youko again and hit another mind block this one more powerful than the first. He threw his hands up and swore that the youko was the most infuriating man he'd ever met. Feeling tired and frustrated he got up and began to walk home.

Ryoko stood in front of her father's committee her face void of emotion. This was the second time he had sent for her and the second time she'd had to listen to his ramblings about leaving the castle and communicating with that " danmed bandit" and she was growing quite tired of it. She had heard so many times she had memorized it quite against her will. She turned to leave when something one of them said caught her attention and compelled her to stay.

HEHEHEHe. I know real short but I'm leaving y'all in suspense. BWAHaha. Thanks to all my reviewers. Especially Azhure. Her reviews brightened my day.


	4. Chapter4

Ryoko walked out a little dumbfounded and stood looking into her mirror. She had to do it, if she waited any longer Yoko and Kurama would soon be dead. She touched her mass of curls and the color changed from light brown to a metallic blue. Looking out her window to ensure that her father hadn't posted any sentries she jumped to the ground landing silently. Opening a portal she ran through it and emerged in the park where she and Kurama had met.

Kurama once again was walking through park and was shocked to a person jumping out of a portal. He shouted for the person to stop. Ryoko whirled around and stood staring into his eyes shocked to see him there. She started to walk towards him in a dream-like state. " Kurama?" she whispered tears forming in her hazel eyes.

Kurama took a step backwards, his hand instinctively reaching for the rose hidden beneath his ruby red tresses. "Stay away," came the soft but harsh reply.

Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks and slowly brought her hand to her chest. She clutched the silky material of her kimono and let the tears brimming in her eyes fall. "What have I done to receive such a harsh welcome, fox?"

Pulling the rose from his hair, Kurama used his spirit energy to manipulate it into his trademark Rose-whip. "You lied to me."

Ryoko's eyes snapped opened and the tears disappeared. The anger she felt at Kurama's brazen accusation showed. Her hazel eyes turned a red that would make a vampire look like a sissy. Her hair seemed to be competing with them, the tips of the strands became red and stood on edge. "With what, pray tell." Her tone icy.

"You weren't the one who helped me to earth. You killed Ayami and took over the soul carrier she was transporting."

One step forward, her blood red eyes bored into his emerald orbs. "And you believe the person that told you this?"

"Yes." Came the stoic reply.

"You ungrateful kitsune! Why in the seven hells would I lie about something like that?"

"Whatever your reason, I do not want to hear it." With that the enraged fox charged the heart broken tigress.

**Flashback…………..**

"**In Kurama's room"**

He lay on his bed trying to figure out the reason why Ryoko left so suddenly when an orb of light floated into his room. Startled he shot up from his bed and eyed the ball suspiciously. Kurama that girl is lying she didn't help you; she's here to kill you. Don't trust her, Ryoko is a heartless tiger demon. She is here to kill you and steal your soul. I trusted her and she killed me. Do not trust her, kill her if she returns! Please Kurama. Who are you and how do you know this? Kurama have you forgotten me already? It's Ayami. Please don't forget what I've said." And with that the orb disappeared He stood dumbfounded in the middle of the floor. '**Well it seems as if we're in a bit of a predicament, aren't we?'**

"**Shut up Yoko!"**

'**_Hey don't take it out on me, red head. I am quite surprised that your heart rate speed _**

_**Up'**_

"**It did not!"**

'_**Keep telling yourself that baka.'**_

"**What the hell does that mean!"**

'You know that I know that You know that you love Ryoko, why else would your head be telling that that damn orb of light is abosu-fucking-lutly lying!'

"**Shut up!"**

"**_Okay baka, just don't do anything stupid I love her too you know."_**

_**End of flashback**_

Ryoko just stood there, her eyes focused on Kurama and his whip. He brought it down and a sickening thud resounded in his ears. He stepped back his eyes wide in shock. Instead of blocking the whip she had simply stood and taken the blow. Kurama felt as if his heart had been sliced. He let go of the whip and caught Ryoko's falling body.

Her eyes were vacant and her shoulder was bleeding profusely. Clutching her close Kurama began running to the hospital all the while mentally kicking himself. He shouldn't have listened to that godamned ball of light, so why did he? Yoko was going to him hell for this. He glanced down at the blood-soaked body in his arms. Her eyes were still vacant and her breathing was becoming shallow. He looked up the hospital was just a few blocks away. Silently he begged, "Please don't die."

Well read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Enter demon fairy. Disclaimer don't own yu yu hakusho.**

**Thanks to Azhure for reviewing my story so faithfully. I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. And choir person you can breathe now. Loll**

Kurama rushed into the hospital yelling for help. The nursemaids took one look and Ryoku's blood soaked body and busied themselves with her. Reluctantly he gave her up and watched with glazed eyes as she disappeared behind the swinging doors of the emergency room, doctors and orderlies flocking around her.

He stood there for a few minutes before floating down to reality and feeling intense exhaustion. Slumping over to the benches in the waiting room he dropped and fell into a fitful sleep. He awoke a few minutes later to pounding in his head and massive backache. He looked to find a mass of blue curls walking over to him.

Ryoku had left the hospital room despite the doctor's orders, which had ceased after he felt a chill when she had turned to face him. She walked up to Kurama and glared down at the red head angrily. When he started to stand muttering an apology she had flat out refused it. Instead she punched him in the stomach so quickly it made Hiei's look slow motion. He sank to the floor coughing and clutching the place of impact. A smirk on her face she turned and walked away, the only sound heard was the clinking of her bracelets as she moved.

When he regained his composure, he scrambled to his feet and ran after her. The sliding door opened and he dashed into the street, looking up and down the sidewalk scanning the spirit signatures. Catching her reading he turned towards it and ran once more pushing and knocking over those in his way. The reading led him to a construction site where it vanished.

Now pissed off and frustrated he slumped against a metal bar and rubbed his temples tiredly. His emerald green eyes flashed when he saw Ryoko's blue hair fluttering above him. Using his rose whip he pulled himself up towards the sixth story, which was dangerously missing the floor. Balancing on the steel frames he faced Ryoko's back and was vaguely surprised when he saw vines stretched across the frames creating a blossoming pathway.

A purple flower blossomed and a little fairy popped out of the blossom, and fluttered towards Kurama landing on his shoulder. She walked along the vines she sent out from his shoulder and began inspecting him. When she seemed satisfied she stopped in front of his face and raised her midnight black eyes towards his green ones.

Getting into the "thinker" position she regarded him as if he was the world's greatest mystery. He was startled when she began to speak.

"Mistress Ryoko, why is it that you're so infatuated with this effeminate male? I'm preety sure he's not straight."

A clawed hand reached out and bonked the fairy on her head.

"What? I'm sure you can smell it on him too, he reeks of another male, doesn't smell to bad either."

Another hit accompanied this time with a growl Kurama was sure would have Hiei taken aback.

Rubbing the bump that was beginning to form on her head she continued, " Anyway, I'll be spending a lot of time with you so we'll talk about this later, now to the task at hand. The fairy then poked Kurama in the left eye and then the right eye.

"What the hell was that for, you little demon fairy!" he exclaimed rubbing and furiously blinking his now smarting eyes.

The fairy shrugged, "Hn, they seem to be in fine working order." She resumed the thinker position. "So why the hell did you attack the mistress? Must be that baka brain of yours."

" It's not that, Suki, he just didn't believe a thing I said. So like a fox to stab you in the back after you help the son of a bitch. You are to always tag along with him and when you're ready tell him why I came." And just like that she was gone, once again leaving Kurama along and clueless. Well not really alone, he had that dammed demon fairy with him and hopefully he wouldn't be clueless for long.

**Next Chapter, Suki, Ryoko's demon fairy, removes Yoko's spirit from Kurama's body and the two verbally whiplash Kurama's while making his school life a living hell. HEHE**.


End file.
